Lunas Rotas
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Otra de mis historias de amor de mi pareja preferida. Aquí os dejo un RobRab empalagoso a más no poder... y eso que soy yo la que se critica.


_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen._

_Este fic se hizo con ayuda de magia ("Magia"), lluvia ("Llueve"), fragmentos de lunas ("Lunas Rotas") y todo mezclado en una maleta llena de sol ("Con el sol en la maleta"), y algunas cosas más que como siempre me dejo atrás… y como no, con canciones de la magnifica Rosana._

_Disfrutad porque va para vosotros._

_¡Salud y Felicidad!_

_**Lunas Rotas**_

Lo solía hacer muchas noches.

Se despertaba a medianoche y subía las escaleras, escalón tras escalón hasta llegar a la terraza de aquella gran T en la que vivía.

Cuando abría la puerta metálica que la separaba de lo que parecía la libertad, una ráfaga de aire la daba la bienvenida. Despacito, para no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y con pasos cortos se dirigió a la cornisa, donde se sentó.

Raven lanzó un pequeño suspiro al aire, el cual tomó forma de nubecilla, debido a la temperatura, que era algo baja. Pero no sintió frío alguno, al menos de momento.

Ella adoraba estos momentos. Era como sí meditara, pero sin ese matiz de obligación que siempre tenía. No había preguntas molestas, ni discusiones absurdas, ni chistes estúpidos.

Ni ángeles pelinegros por los cuales el corazón se te aceleraba.

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en él. Con su pelo revuelto. Con su piel morena. Con su antifaz. Él. Sólo y exclusivamente él. De pies a cabeza, él.

Siempre él.

Sonrió levemente y sin darse cuenta, como si supiera un secreto que nadie debería saber nunca. Pero rápidamente se la extinguió, muriéndose en sus labios. Sabía que un grandísimo abismo les separaba, ella estaba en una punta y él en otra.

"Sé que puedo" susurró para la luna, que la observaba desde arriba. "En una de estas noches yo…"

Pero la frase falleció entre sus labios. Raven no sería capaz de decírselo nunca. No sacaba a flote el suficiente valor para hacerlo, además¿qué podía darle ella? Nada.

En cambio, Starfire… ella si que podría hacerle feliz, podría sonreírle, decirle… besarle. No como Raven, que estaba limitada. No estaba hecha para amar.

Tal vez a otras personas esa frase la doliera, y a ella la dolía. Pero Raven era práctica, y le quería demasiado como para estropear su vida atándole a alguien incapaz de sentir nada.

"A veces pienso que no tengo corazón…" murmuró mientras una pequeña gota de lluvia aterrizaba sobre su mano, haciéndola estremecerse.

"¿Por qué no habrías de tenerlo?" preguntó una voz.

Raven se levantó de sopetón, girando a la vez, para ver al chico que le robaba la respiración, allí apoyado contra la pared. Robin dio un par de pasos en su dirección, acercándose poquito a poco a ella.

Esperó en silenció a que Raven respondiera, pero ella lo único que hacía era mirar al suelo, fingiendo gran interés por sus zapatos.

"Yo nunca he pensado que no tuvieras corazón" dijo Robin mientras se acercaba aun más a ella, hasta quedar a casi un palmo de ella. La lluvia caía con más fuerza. Pero aún la luna brillaba con gran intensidad. Él continuó hablando "A veces puede parecer medio raro, pero aún así sigue estando ahí en tu pecho, acurrucado y tal vez soñando".

"¿Con qué podría soñar?" susurró Raven, más para sí misma que para el pelinegro. Él la contestó.

"Con noches soleadas, con bellos bailes… con un mundo mejor"

Raven le miró con curiosidad, mientras la lluvia caía con más intensidad. Ella estaba completamente calada. Pero no se daba cuenta, ya que la cara del chico tenía concentrada toda su atención. Él tampoco apartaba sus ojos ocultos de los de color lavanda de Raven.

Ella tembló, no por el frío, ya que apenas lo notaba, era por la presencia de él. Giró sobre sí misma para huir de esos ojos que no se veían. Segundos después notó como algo caía sobre sus hombros, alargó la mano y tocó la capa de Robin… con su olor.

Se volvió a él, tal vez para pedirle una explicación a aquellos ojos tan bien escondidos. Pero se topó con dos pupilas de color chocolate. Raven se quedó muda.

Robin se acercó un paso más a ella, y con un leve movimiento, envolvió con su mano la de ella.

"No sé como empezar" murmuró "Me duele el verte así. Esperando algo que sabes que no llegará. Me gustaría decirte que todos tus males pasarán… pero no lo hago, tan sólo busco refugio para este pinchazo que sufre mi corazón." Raven pudo notar como una especie de nudo en su voz, mientras veía como caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia de su cabello ensortijado. "Es difícil encontrar el momento perfecto para decirte que me gustaría ver el amanecer contigo, que me encantaría ser tu manta para los días de frío, que sueño con coger tu mano, que pensar en tu risa me desvela por las noches, que sí tú quisieras te traería la mitad de la luna, solo para tí. Que querría besarte en vez de andar suspirando por los rincones… Me gustaría poder decirte que te quiero."

Los ojos de color chocolate de Robin no se apartaban de las pupilas de Raven, que tenía la boca abierta, de la sorpresa. Despacio, ella alzó la mano y palpó la cara de él, mientras que Robin cerraba los ojos lanzando un suspiro.

"No sé sí esto será un sueño, pero sí no me despiertas de él, te lo agradecería de por vida"

Robin sonrió y lentamente se fue acercando hasta Raven. Hasta sus labios. Y la besó. Estuvieron un rato así, ella abrazada a su cuello y el tomando su cintura. Cuando se separaron, él la tocó la mejilla.

"Ahora crees que es verdad" Raven le sonrió antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de él. Era como caer por ese abismo en el que antes había pensado… y luego volver a levantarte para empezar de nuevo.

Pasaron un rato abrazados, ella estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho, mientras que miles de canciones sonaban por toda su cabeza. Levantó su cara para contemplar otra vez esos hermosos ojos de chocolate que la tenían enamorada.

"No quiero que me traigas la mitad de la luna" le dijo mientras que Robin enredaba su mano en el pelo de ella. "No quiero una luna rota… me conformo con la luna llena."

Robin sonrió y por tercera vez la besó.

_**

* * *

**_

_**3/10/05**_

_**Madrid**_

"_Cuando te veo, notó como caigo por un abismo sin fin… pero esos ojos me levantan. Sólo quiero tinta para escribirte hermosas historias que me recuerdan a ti, sentimiento para expresarme y un sueño capaz de alcanzar en algunos momentos…_

… _Yo tampoco quiero lunas rotas."_


End file.
